Lo que ella significa para él
by Sarah Starlight
Summary: Una pequeña conversación entre King y Helbram respecto a Diane.
_Pues... la inspiración para este one shot vino de pronto xD adoro a Helbram y sobretodo amo la amistad que él y Harlequin tienen; así que, no sería de extrañar que tuvieran este tipo de conversación... creo que King solo tiene a Helbram y Oslow para desahogarse, es muy reservado, desconfiado y sobretodo tímido con sus pensamientos y sentimientos..._

 _Y bueno, es un capítulo único, espero que les guste :)_

* * *

 **LO QUE ELLA SIGNIFICA PARA ÉL**

* * *

El rey hada se encontraba en las afueras del Boar Hat, iban sobre el lomo de la mamá de Hawk siguiendo el rastro de Diane; luego de declarar su desconfianza hacia el capitán... King solía estar lejos de él, se ponía el yelmo en la cabeza y platicaba mucho con su mejor amigo, casi siempre sobre Diane...

Harlequin, ¿porqué quieres tanto a esa chica gigante? -preguntó Helbram de pronto: escuchaba a su amigo hablar sobre ella y él mismo había presenciado cómo la protegía... pero la verdad es que ignoraba cómo se habían conocido y qué había pasado entre ellos.

King se sonrojó ante la pregunta tan directa que su mejor amigo le hacía, gracias al yelmo que tenía puesto, el sonrojo se disimulaba un poco... pero Helbram que lo conocía muy bien, sabía que estaba rojo del rostro.

No sé cómo sucedió... pero era inevitable supongo -respondió lentamente- cuando fui atacado por el humano que te capturó, caí al río... pero ella me rescató, hubiese muerto de no ser por su ayuda y cuidados, yo que siempre desconfié de todos y conocía un poco de las costumbres del clan de los gigantes, admiré desde el primer momento su calidez y amabilidad... reconocí que era alguien muy especial y siendo ella apenas una niña... estaba sola, no pude dejarla a su suerte... decidí quedarme a su lado y protegerla... aunque yo tampoco tenía a dónde volver, no recordaba nada sobre mí, incluso recordar mi propia nombre me tomó un tiempo...

Y los años pasaron tan pronto... que no sé en qué momento todo mi mundo giró en torno a ella, el día se nos hacía tan corto pero siempre estuvimos felices -cerró los ojos y sonrió tiernamente, recordando la calidez que le embargaba el corazón al pensar en esos días, quizá los mejores días de su vida hasta ese preciso momento.

Al verlo, Helbram sonrió divertido, su amigo no tenía remedio, siempre había sido demasiado sensible a los sentimientos y nadie podía negar que los vivía intensamente.

Le enseñé cuando podía, solo éramos ella y yo... -continuó relatando Harlequin- en algún momento conocimos a un cazador humano, pero lo vimos pocas veces... al inicio me inspiró desconfianza, especialmente porque Diane era (y es aún) demasiado pura y ve solo buenas intenciones en todos... pero al final reconozco que ella tenía razón y él resultó ser un buen amigo cuando más lo necesitamos...

Pero entonces... ¿la quieres porque a pesar de ser del clan de los gigantes es demasiado gentil? porque por lo que me has dicho hasta ahora... creo que tu tienes mucho que ver con que ella sea así Harlequin... -acotó Helbram cruzándose de brazos- a lo que me refiero, es que sin darte cuenta le estabas enseñando a ser amable y bondadosa como tu...

Ella ya era así antes de conocerme Helbram -explicó King- me rescató aunque no era alguien conocido para ella, pudo haberme dejado morir, pero se preocupó por un completo extraño... Diane es demasiado pura... -respondió con voz soñadora- un día me preguntó si la amaba, no dudé ni un solo instante en responderle, porque la amaba desde hacía muchos años...

Helbram rió a carcajadas- ¡ya sabía que tu bomboncito no era precisamente una chica tímida! imagino tu reacción cuando te lo preguntó... -dijo señalando a King mientras guiñaba un ojo.

King volvió a sonrojarse- también me pidió que le prometiera que la amaría por siempre... -susurró sonrojándose más aún y Helbram dejó de reír de pronto, comprendiendo lo que significaba una promesa de tal magnitud para su mejor amigo: entre todas las cosas que sabía con total certeza de King, reconocía que valoraba y cumplía sus promesas a pesar de lo que fuera.

No fue difícil prometer que la amaría por siempre -confesó el rey de las hadas- me lo hubiera preguntado o no, yo ya me había prometido a mí mismo que pasara lo que pasara, yo siempre la amaría, porque no habría lugar en mi corazón para alguien más, solo para ella...

Y luego yo lo eché todo a perder... -acotó Helbram con un dejo de culpa en la voz- lo siento mucho Harlequin... tu vida sería muy distinta si yo no hubiese seguido con mi venganza...

King negó con la cabeza- yo iba a recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento... y tarde o temprano debía volver al Bosque del Rey Hada, era mi responsabilidad estar ahí... y yo mismo le borré la memoria a Diane, porque no quería que sufriera... pero me arrepiento mucho, le ocasioné un gran daño y sufrió mucho más por mi culpa... pero... verla llorar con solo pensar que la abandonaría... no pude soportarlo... no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría lejos de ella, creí que borrando sus recuerdos sobre mí podría encontrar a alguien más a quien amar...

Pero de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar insistentemente en los ojos del rey hada, trató inútilmente de limpiarlas con ambas manos pero más y más continuaban brotando al pensar en que su amada Diane podría llegar a querer a alguien más que no fuese él.

Helbram sonrió amargamente- Harlequin... -susurró con pena, ya sabía perfectamente bien que su mejor amigo sucumbía ante las lágrimas con mucha facilidad, pero en esta ocasión casi podría haber escuchado como se le rompía el corazón al rey con el simple hecho de pensar que no podría estar nunca jamás al lado de su amada- eso no pasará... -añadió, logrando que King levantara la mirada y por un momento dejara de llorar- confía en mí, ella no lo hará.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -inquirió King.

Solo lo sé, llámalo intuición... pero estoy seguro... aún confías en mí, ¿verdad? -dijo con completa seguridad Helbram, recibiendo un leve asentimiento de su amigo- entonces, no vale la pena sufrir más por eso, lo que pasó ya pasó y ahora solo nos queda encontrarla y lograr que vuelva a recordarte -añadió con decisión- aunque... si yo fuese tu, no esperaría que ella me recordara para confesar mis sentimientos... ya esperaste mucho tiempo Harlequin...

Cuando vuelva a estar con ella, pase lo que pase, ¡lo haré! -dijo King con decisión- le confesaré todo lo que siento por ella...

Helbram sonrió complacido, no sabía todos los pormenores de la historia de Harlequin y Diane, pero luego de esta plática con su mejor amigo ya tenía una idea más clara de la profundidad de los sentimientos del rey hada por Diane... ahora comprendía un poco mejor la fiereza con la que él la protegió en Liones...

... ella era todo su mundo...

... por protegerla haría lo que fuese necesario...

... incluso arriesgar su propia vida, si con ello podría garantizar su bienestar...

... su vida era un precio bajo por tal de verla sonreír...


End file.
